


close enough

by triforced



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru wins best brother award, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rutting, dumb boys, the internet is for fill in the blank, tooth decay imminent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has Seen a few things in his day (the old man that he is), but they all pale in comparison to Yamaguchi,  sprawled out underneath him, his cheeks ruddy, his hair mussed around his face, his eyes dark and half-lidded, his lips swollen from too many kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close enough

Tsukishima has Seen a few things in his day (the old man that he is), but they all pale in comparison to Yamaguchi, sprawled out underneath him, his cheeks ruddy, his hair mussed around his face, his eyes dark and half-lidded, his lips swollen from too many kisses. His freckles stand out on his skin, the dusting of them across the bridge of his nose, a cute counterpoint to the rest of him - there's no better word, Tsukishima considered it at length before. He can't bring himself to even think 'adorable' when cute is already bad enough.

They've been in this position a lot lately, at one or the other's houses, in their rooms, on their beds or on the floor. More often than not. Tsukishima is pretty sure he's supposed to control himself, take things one step at a time, cool and unflappable like always, but it's like that part of him shrivels up and dies a gory death the minute he's alone in a room with Yamaguchi. While they're working, while they're going over math problems, he's full of anticipation, he's antsy, he needs to tap his fingers against the nearest surface or jiggle his foot or chew on his lip. Yamaguchi claims the difference is really, really small, super small, barely noticeable but the point is, he notices and Tsukishima knows the difference is there.

Not that it stops him.

All it takes is a look, a meeting of the eyes and they drop what they're doing, they attack each other like savage beasts (teenage boys), hands and mouths all over the place. Tsukishima's glasses wind up on top of his head or tossed to the side or in Yamaguchi's pocket, once. He should pay closer attention, keep better track of them. He should. He doesn't. Especially not when Yamaguchi murmurs "Tsukki" in his ear and kisses his neck.

"Tsukki" has never sounded the way it does now, heated and urgent or soft and gentle, sighed or exclaimed or drawn out slowly. Tsukishima didn't realize how much he liked hearing it, the nickname Yamaguchi gave him when they were in grade school and continued to use throughout their friendship. Constantly. It makes his chest hurt, a good hurt, it makes him want to see how else Yamaguchi might say it.

Which involves lips and hands and Tsukishima's knee between Yamaguchi's legs.

They haven't gone farther than jerking each other off, wiping their sticky fingers on tissues, cleaning themselves up as best they can so nobody guesses what they've been up to. Tsukishima can't imagine going any farther, though he's had plenty of dreams on the subject. It's not that he doesn't want to, it's just he has no idea how he'd react or how much he'd fumble and that freaks him out a little. Or maybe a lot. Never mind Yamaguchi is the only person who'd ever know if Tsukishima loses face, and he's navigating these same waters, himself, what with how inexperienced they both are.

Tsukishima is just not a fan of adventure, or whatever.

Things get...interesting when they're on Tsukishima's bed one evening and Yamaguchi grabs his ass. And not just grabs it, he digs his fingers in, presses down while he moves his hips up, makes a needy sound against Tsukishima's mouth. Tsukishima immediately pulls back, eyes wide, heart pounding.

"Yamaguchi," he says, but his voice comes out hoarse. "What the hell."

"I - you weren't close enough," Yamaguchi says by way of explanation, his voice almost as hoarse as Tsukishima's. "You're never close enough, Tsukki." The last is spoken so quietly it may as well be the ghost of a breeze through an open window.

But Tsukishima hears.

He asks a dangerous question, the sound of his heartbeat magnified in his ears. "How close do you want me to be?"

Yamaguchi reaches a hand up, runs his fingertips beneath Tsukishima's short bangs, along his hairline, then down the side of his face. Tsukishima's skin tingles wherever those fingers touch. "As close as you can be." His eyes say the rest, full of want and lust and - hormones, only hormones, Tsukishima tells himself, that's all this is. Except he knows it isn't, and he knows the same things are probably reflected back, in his own eyes.

If his parents weren't home he'd tear both of their clothes off.

(And do what? Stare at Yamaguchi until he comes? Hover above him and breathe heavily like a freak? Lie on top of him? Idiot.)

"You would," Tsukishima says, not unkindly, and kisses him, a long, deep kiss. Yamaguchi melts into it, his arms around Tsukishima's neck.

They finish the way they normally do, with their hands, and Yamaguchi doesn't press the issue, but Tsukishima feels like he's admitted defeat.

And it bothers him.

 

***

 

Porn is ridiculous.

If he wants to learn anything about how sex actually works, Tsukishima isn't going to learn it by watching two guys built like semi trucks pound away at each other while flexing.

...Also, he hopes Yamaguchi doesn't ever decide he'd like to come on his face. The idea of getting come in his eyes makes him twitchy.

 

***

 

The internet is magic.

 

***

 

"Kei? Oh, sorry, are you researching for a paper?"

When Akiteru shows up for a surprise visit and pokes his head into Tsukishima's room, Tsukishima nearly jumps out of his own skin. He doesn't think he's ever smashed the minimize button faster or harder in his entire life.

The internet is a minefield.

Further, his brother is a menace.

 

***

 

"My parents are gone this weekend," Tsukishima says, casually, at lunch. Yamaguchi chokes on his rice and has a coughing fit, so Tsukishima waits for him to catch his breath before he continues."Don't die. Akiteru's dropping by on Sunday morning."

He does not need to say Saturday night is free. He does not need to say I am inviting you over to my empty house, you'd better be there.

Yamaguchi will be there.

 

***

 

Tsukishima is a ball of nerves, tightly coiled.

What if Akiteru treats them to another surprise visit? What if he fails at this, despite his research? What if they go too far and they can't take any of it back?

Oh shut up, he thinks, thoroughly disgusted with himself. Just shut up and let it happen.

And it is happening, Yamaguchi already tossed his shirt somewhere, over the side of the bed, and he tugs at Tsukishima's insistently, waiting for him to raise his arms so he can pull it the rest of the way off.

Once he draws in a steadying breath, Tsukishima raises his arms.

Things move swiftly from there, one piece of clothing following another until they are both as naked as the day they were born. Tsukishima can't tear his eyes away from Yamaguchi, who looks exactly how he thought he would, lean and lithe and covered in tiny freckles - there's a line of them on his chest, near his sternum, and Tsukishima wants to kiss them all, so he does, just leans in and presses his mouth there and Yamaguchi sighs, his fingers knotted in Tsukishima's hair.

His research goes by the wayside. You can watch something, you can read about something, you can look at diagrams (seriously, there are diagrams) and illustrations, but the experience itself is always different, and there's no way to predict how it will turn out. With Yamaguchi beneath him, his head thrown back, his mouth open and panting, Tsukishima does what comes naturally, trails kisses down Yamaguchi's stomach then up again, catches his mouth, kisses him and kisses him and kisses him while their hips strive for each other's. Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima's ass, and this time, he doesn't shy away, he bears down hard and Yamaguchi snaps up to meet him and they both make a lot of noise because it feels like - Tsukishima can't even describe what it feels like. He wishes he could see Yamaguchi's face a little clearer (where the hell did he put his glasses?), but temporary blindness is a small price to pay, for this.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi says, his heart in his eyes, his hands cupping Tsukishima's face. "Tsukki - "

There are many ways to say a name. The way Yamaguchi just said his, as if it's the only name that matters or will ever matter, is how he always wants to remember it.

Afterward, when they're sweaty and sticky and spent, wrapped around one another under the bed sheets, their fingers twined together, Tsukishima contemplates. They didn't go all the way, they probably won't for a while, but he doesn't care, he's not in any hurry and neither is Yamaguchi. Besides, rutting is incredible, especially without clothes on. Rutting is the sort of adventure Tsukishima can get behind. (And from the way Yamaguchi carried on, he learned he's pretty good at it.)

"So. Close enough now?" He says softly, his forehead against Yamaguchi's.

Yamaguchi smiles a sleepy smile. "Mm, close enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I can write Stormpilot without blushing but I cannot say the same for these boys. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. <3


End file.
